kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Shelter
Dog Shelter was the 23rd episode of Season 5. Co-written by David Bickel and Ilana Wernick, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on May 5, 2003. Synopsis Doug and Carrie take a trip to Florida to visit Doug's parents. Doug finds out quite a few secrets from his childhood. Spence asks Arthur to help with the meeting of his girlfriend Denise and Spence's mom. Full Recap Doug and Carrie are off on their annual visit to Doug's parents, leaving Arthur at home. As they walk in the door the first thing Doug goes to greet is his pet dog Rocky. During the showing of some old home videos of Doug and Rocky, Carrie finds it strange that Doug had Rocky when he was 11 years old, making the dog 27 years old. Spence goes to see Arthur and explains to him how his mother is coming to meet his girlfriend Denise. Spence asks Arthur if they can have dinner at the Heffernan's house, "on neutral ground." After some negotiating on a deal, Arthur agrees to be the buffer zone if things get out of hand. Carrie questions Janet about the dog and uncovers a web of lies to protect Doug from the truth. Carrie, feeling she has to do right by Doug, breaks the news about Rocky to him. When Doug goes to question his parents about Rocky he discovers that the current dog is 'Rocky IV' and 'Rocky III' was, in fact, a girl. Meanwhile, Spence introducing Denise to his mother gets off to a shaky start, but soon, thanks to Arthur, all begins to smooth itself out. Until pleasant conversation becomes bickering when Spence's mother discovers Denise has seen Spence naked. Denise leaves telling Spence's mother, Spence and Arthur that she doesn't want to ever see them again. Meanwhile, Janet tells Carrie it was her fault the second Rocky died, causing uproar within the household. After some reasoning and decision making, they all, including Doug, decide to continue to shield Doug from the truth. They celebrate Rocky's 28th birthday. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Nicole Sullivan (Holly), Gary Valentine (Danny) and Victor Williams (Deacon) are all credited, but do not appear in the episode. ;Spoiler *Doug says "what if I want to be President?" after learning he was born in Canada. In the movie Pixels, Kevin James is the President. Scene excerpts from "Dog Shelter" ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' Needless to say... you're dead to me! ---- *'Denise:' (to veronica, spence's mom) Yeah, it's, um, it's really great to meet you, Mrs. Olchin. Spence is just such a wonderful guy. *'Veronica:' You can thank me for that. He was a little bastard as a kid, till I spanked it outta him. *'Denise:' Great. Thank you. *'Veronica:' I smacked his bottom so red, it looked like an Indian's ass. *'Spence:' Mom! *'Veronica:' Excuse me! Native American's ass. ---- *'Janet Heffernan: (Doug's mom)' and Carrie are discussing Doug I feel like it was just yesterday he was sittin' in his jammies, eatin' a jelly sandwich, watchin' "Heckle and Jeckle". *'Carrie:' Actually, that was yesterday. ---- Connections ;References *''The Heckle and Jeckle Show'' (195o's TV cartoon series) - Doug's mother refers to Doug watching this show on TV. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credit only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Rachel Dratch as Denise Battaglia, Spence's girlfrinend *Tyler Hendrickson as Young Doug *Dakin Matthews as Joe Heffernan, Doug's father *Anne Meara as Veronica Olchin, Spence's mother *Jenny O'Hara as Janet Heffernan, doug's mother More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes